Karate dan Thumbelina
by Grey Cho
Summary: "Aku harus jadi penerus perguruan, dan kau bisa meneruskan perguruan. Bagaimana jika kita jadi ... partner?"/For SHDL/RnR?


_**Disclaimer**_:**:** Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pair**_:**:** Sasuke **& **Hinata

_**Warning**_:**:** AU, OoC—bakal diusahakan minim, typo[s], EYD yang ancur, terinspirasi oleh Rattatouille—Disney, dll

Barangkali penpik ini adalah salah-satu pik yang ringan dari segi bahasa dibanding pik-pik ane sebelumnya~

_So,_

_**Check this out!**_

* * *

><p>.●.<p>

-:- **Karate dan Thumbelina** -:-

.●.

* * *

><p>Siapa, sih, yang tidak mengenal silsilah keluarga Hyuuga? Keluarga yang dari zaman jebot sampai zaman robot sepertinya akan tetap menurunkan tradisi mereka—beladiri karate, memang membuat mereka menyabet <em>title<em> sebagai keluarga pendongkrak perguruan beladiri karate terlaris di Konoha.

Tapi, angan-angan sang kepala keluarga untuk tetap memertahankan tradisi keluarganya itu sedang berada diambang kepunahan. Pasalnya, keturunannya, seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ beriris _lavender_, sama-sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai seorang penerus ketua beladiri karate perguruan Hyuuga.

Ia terlampau feminin, tidak tegaan, dan lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan segudang tugas rumah tangga. Padahal, sudah ada beberapa pelayan untuk mengurus semua itu. Tadinya. Sampai Hinata merasa ia nggak butuh pelayan dan merumahkan pelayan malang tersebut.

Hiashi hanya bisa mengurut kening setiap mengingat perangai anak semata wayangnya itu. Nasib, nasib. Seandainya saja anaknya itu Neji, sang keponakan, sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan terkena _vertigo_ berkepanjangan seperti ini.

Tapi, tradisi menuntut keturunan pertama dari anak sulung Hyuuga untuk jadi penerus. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus menerima takdirnya itu.

_Ya, mau tidak mau. _

Apalagi Hiashi sudah kepala enam, sekarang. Bukan zamannya lagi, deh, dia mengurus perguruan beladiri karate-nya. Salah salah bisa kena encok dia.

Tidak etis, 'kan, kalau tiba-tiba ada gosip "Hiashi, ketua perguruan beladiri Karate di Konoha dirawat di rumah sakit karena encok, padahal dia belum ngapa-ngapain alias baru masang kuda-kuda bertarung saja"...?

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>," salam seorang gadis dengan helai _indigo_ yang melambai diterpa angin.

Siapa lagi gadis yang menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Hyuuga? Pastilah dia Hinata. Pengecualian kalau Hiashi terkena sindrom pedofil yang membuat dia mencari pengganti mendiang istrinya yang berumur sama seperti Hinata.

Sepi, begitulah keadaan rumahnya sehari-hari. Hanya terdengar suara teriakan samar-samar dari arah _dojo_.

Hinata tidak terlalu peduli, ia tidak berani melihat sekumpulan pemuda silih pukul dan silih banting. Tidak tega melihat mereka mengaduh kesakitan namun tetap bersikeras ikut latihan.

Ia lebih memilih berkunjung ke _dojo_ saat istirahat untuk sekadar menyuguhkan camilan. Tentu saja _made in_ Hinata sendiri.

Sama seperti kemarin, Hinata tak langsung naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Ia lebih memilih menengok ruangan kesayangannya—dapur.

Namun, sebuah papan yang bergantung di pintu membuat Hinata mengalirkan keringat heran.

_**Hinata Hyuuga dilarang masuk ke dapur mulai saat ini!**_

Hyuuga penurut itu menghela nafas.

_Apaan itu?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tousan<em>—"

"—Kamu tidak boleh lagi mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga. Akan ada pelayan yang nanti menggantikan tugasmu."

Dua kali sudah Hinata menghela nafas hari ini. Penyebabnya sama—dikarenakan egosentris dari seorang Hiashi.

Berniat meluruskan keheranan, Hinata mendapat teguran untuk tidak terjun dalam dunia memasak. Padahal, perempuan, 'kan, memang sudah kodratnya bisa masak. Hiashi saja yang ambisi membuat gadis semata wayangnya membelot ke arah beladiri.

Hinata memandang wajah Hiashi yang serius. Kapan, ya, dia lihat ayahnya itu tersenyum atau tertawa? Setahunya, jika sedang menonton acara lawakan yang super lucu saja Hiashi tetap datar, tuh. Padahal Neji saja sampai terbahak-bahak dibuatnya.

Hiashi kehilangan pita tertawanya kali, ya? Itu, lho, yang ada di kartun Spo Ngedot Square Pret. Tidak tahu? Lupakan!

Kembali pada Hinata yang masih mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia memang tidak ada cocok-cocoknya untuk menjadi ketua perguruan. Masih dengan keheningan serupa, Hinata duduk bersimpuh di depan sang ayah yang hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil.

"_T-tousan_, Hinata lebih suka memasak," rajuk Hinata, lagi.

"Tidak! Mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi ketua perguruan! Kau tidak boleh membantahnya!"

Sial memang. Hiashi sudah kebal dengan berbagai rayuan, rajukan, dan rengekan Hinata.

Hinata menyerah, tidak tega juga jika harus berdebat terus-terusan dengan sang ayah. Ia tidak mau mendapati ayahnya ayan seketika karena ia tidak mau menuruti permintaan sang ayah.

* * *

><p>Hinata menelan ludah tegang. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke <em>dojo<em> dengan _kimono_ karate saat jam latihan. Hinata refleks memejamkan mata setiap melihat adegan banting-membanting dari murid sang ayah.

"Hinata," sebuah suara yang sedikit serak menyapa Hinata, diikuti dengan sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya.

Hinata menoleh, Neji telah ada di belakangnya. Bersiap memberi pelatihan bagi sang penerus perguruan.

"_Ha-hai_, Neji-_nii_..."

Hinata melangkah pasrah mengekor di belakang Neji. Melihat satu-satunya gadis di _dojo_ yang mereka kenali sebagai pewaris perguruan, semua murid perguruan mengambil ancang-ancang mengelilingi area dua Hyuuga, penasaran dengan latihan yang akan Neji berikan pada sepupunya.

Neji membungkuk memberi salam, Hinata yang tidak tahu-menahu soal etika berlatih karate hanya bisa mengikuti kakak sepupunya membungkukkan badan.

Dua badan kembali menegak. Tanpa aba-aba hitungan satu-dua-tiga mengingat ini bukan latihan paduan suara, Neji bergerak cepat ke arah Hinata dan membanting tubuh mungil Hinata yang polos tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun.

_BRUAGH!_

Hening, tubuh Hinata berjungkir ke lantai sementara Neji menatapnya dengan datar.

Menyadari kondisi sang sepupu, Neji berteriak panik, "Hinata pingsan!"

Kemudian, latihan pun dihentikan dan berganti dengan acara mengangkut tubuh Hinata ke kamar.

* * *

><p>Sepasang <em>lavender<em> mengerjap memandangi atap kamarnya. Rasa sakit berdenyut di bagian kepalanya yang sedikit benjol membuat ia meringis setelahnya.

Ingin merutuk, tapi tidak mengubah apapun. Ingin berteriak, takut disangka gila. Ingin ngamuk, tapi ngeri juga jika membayangkan tubuhnya akan dibanting untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hinata?"

Kepala Hinata bergerak menangkap sesosok pemuda bermata sepertinya di samping kanan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

_Sudah pasti apa-apa, tahu!_

Jadilah Hinata mendecak sebal dalam hati.

* * *

><p><em>Lavender<em> Hinata menatap bulan di langit dari kusen jendelanya.

_Oh, bulan. Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini?_

Hinata mulai menirukan adegan drama yang kemarin malam ditontonnya. Tapi, serius, Hinata memang ingin mempertanyakan nasibnya. Tidak terbayang, deh, jika dia harus dibanting setiap hari seperti tadi siang. Bisa-bisa benjol di kepalanya bersusun seperti _dango_!

Daun-daun berterbangan meninggalkan tangkainya mengingat sudah tiba saatnya musim gugur di luar. Mata Hinata mengarah pada sekuntum mawar dalam pot yang terletak di kusen jendelanya. Mawar yang belum mekar padahal sudah masuk musim gugur.

"Hei, Mawar-_san_, aku Hinata," Hinata bicara pada bunganya, "kenapa kau dan aku sama? Kita tidak bisa sesuai dengan situasi. Aku harusnya menjadi ketua perguruan tapi aku tidak sanggup, dan kau harusnya mekar tapi kau tidak mekar."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu _Tousan_, Mawar-_san_. Seandainya aku bisa..."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, _tentu saja kau tidak bisa membalas ucapanku. Apa, sih, yang sedang kulakukan? Aku pasti benar-benar kelelahan sampai mengajak bunga bicara!_

Merasa mulai mengantuk, Hinata beranjak ke kasurnya. Menyamankan diri dengan meditasi terbaik—tidur.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di jendela Hinata, sebuah cahaya melingkupi mawar yang sebelumnya masih meneluncup. Kelopak mawar perlahan terbuka helai demi helai.<p>

Hingga memperlihatkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Hoaaahm~" sosok sebesar ibu jari itu menguap sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Ia meloncat dari bunga mawar tempatnya terlelap menuju kasur Hinata. Sosok bermata oniks itu menyimpulkan senyuman tipis saat memandangi wajah tidur Hinata.

_Jadi, dia si pengaju doa tadi, ya? Salam kenal juga, Hinata._

* * *

><p>Hinata bergumam saat merasakan sebuah cubitan di pipinya. Nyamuk? Entahlah. Hinata terlalu ngantuk untuk mencari tahu.<p>

Lagipula, ini hari Minggu. Hinata bisa sepuasnya bereksperimen di dapur. Ups! Hinata hampir saja lupa. Ia, 'kan, tidak boleh masuk ke dalam dapur lagi. Wajah Hinata yang sedang terlelap menyiratkan rasa sebal saat mengingat bahwa hari ini ia juga harus latihan di _dojo_.

_NYUT..._

Cubitan di pipi Hinata semakin kencang. Memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mata. Sesosok mungil menyapanya tepat di depan matanya.

Sepasang mata Hinata terpejam kembali.

_Kami-sama! Aku sampai bermimpi bertemu dengan Thumbelina versi laki-laki!_

Namun, itu semua bukan mimpi. Karena begitu Hinata kembali membuka matanya, sosok mungil itu masih ada di sana. Kali ini melambaikan tangannya sambil berseru, "Hoi, pagi!"

"GYAAA~"

Ramailah kediaman Hyuuga oleh teriakan sang penerus.

* * *

><p>"Ka-ka-kamu siapa? Le-lebih te-tepatnya <em>apa<em>?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada takut sambil merapat ke sudut kasurnya.

Laki-laki Thumbelina dengan pakaian seperti Peter Pan lengkap dengan telinga khas kurcaci mendekat ke arah Hinata. Seringaian terlihat melebar di bibirnya.

"Aku? Aku adalah peri mawar, nona! Aku datang untuk membantumu!"

Hinata langsung berubah sikap menjadi ceria.

"Sungguh? Apa kau akan menyihirku supaya aku bisa menjadi ketua perguruan?"

Sosok itu mengelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

Hinata menunduk kecewa.

"Tapi," kepala Hinata terangkat, "aku bisa membantumu supaya terlihat menjadi ketua perguruan yang kuat."

* * *

><p>"Auch! S-sakit!" Hinata mengeluh. Bagaimana tidak? Thumbelina yang detik tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, peri, kini sedang berdiri di atas kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya seperti halnya menggerakkan sebuah robot.<p>

Jika ia menarik helai _indigo_ Hinata di sebelah kiri, tangan kiri Hinata bergerak. Jika sebelah kanan, maka tangan kanannya yang bergerak. Jika bagian depan, kaki kanan yang bergerak, dan untuk kaki kiri, memakai rambut di bagian belakang.

Oh, ini sangat mengasyikkan bagi Sasuke.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke membentak menyadari tubuh Hinata meloncat-loncat kesakitan hingga membuat ia hampir terjatuh dari atas kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menurut saja pada apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Selama beberapa jam ke depan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk membiasakan diri satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Latihan kembali dimulai. Seperti kemarin, Neji berlari ke arah Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata memejamkan mata ketakutan, sementara itu dua tangannya mengulur ke depan.<p>

_BUAGH!_

Semua mata menatap tak berkedip dua sosok karateka yang tengah membanting dan dibanting. Bukan, mereka terpana bukan karena Hinata pingsan lagi. Tapi, karena Hinata berhasil menumbangkan Neji dalam sekali serangan!

Neji yang itu, lho!

Mereka bertepuk tangan melihat Neji kalah untuk pertama kalinya, oleh seorang gadis pula!

Meski tak percaya bisa mengalahkan sepupunya, Hinata tersenyum bangga. Ia berbisik pada teman kecil yang kini berada di atas kepalanya yang ditutupi topi.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

><p>Usai latihan, Hinata sengaja menunggu semua murid pulang. Hingga yang tersisa di sana hanya ia sendiri. Ralat, maksudnya bersama Sasuke yang kini telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri di samping Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh.<p>

"Rasanya aku tidak p-percaya bisa mengalahkan Neji-_nii_."

"Kau senang?"

Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke, "Sangat! Aku sangat s-senang!"

Hinata merunduk, jari telunjuknya teracung ke depan, "Aku harus menjadi ketua perguruan, kau bisa menjadi ketua perguruan melalui aku. Kurasa, kita bisa menjadi ... _partner_?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami jari telunjuk Hinata.

"Tentu—"

_KRUCUUUK~_

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, "Jangan tertawa! Aku belum makan sejak pagi, jadi wajar saja jika perutku berbunyi!"

Hinata, yang masih tertawa geli, mengeluarkan bekal roti dari dalam tasnya. Ia mencomot secuil rotinya yang lalu ia remahkan pada Sasuke.

"Hn," ungkap Sasuke tak jelas yang diartikan Hinata sebagai pengungkapan rasa terima kasih.

"Sama-sama!"

* * *

><p>Setelahnya duo <em>partner<em> itu banyak melakukan kegiatan bersama. Berjalan-jalan, membaca buku bersama, mengobrol semalaman saat Hinata memutuskan begadang, dan lain sebagainya.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya tidak punya teman karena pendiam kini merasa lebih nyaman setelah adanya kehadiran Sasuke yang serta-merta mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi—kecuali toilet dan kamar mandi, tentunya.

Jika saja tinggi mereka sama, sudah dipastikan mereka akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi.

Yang selalu tertawa riang saat menghabiskan saat berdua.

Namun di samping itu, seperti pepatah, sesuatu yang disembunyikan lambat-laun akan terendus. Keanehan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini sering didapati bicara sendiri di kamar, menjadi kuat dalam beladiri padahal sama-sekali tidak pernah latihan selain di _dojo_, dan yang paling penting—semakin sering tersenyum, membuat Neji atas persetujuan Hiashi menyelediki hal janggal tersebut.

Mahasiswa akademi polisi itu menguntit Hinata yang hari ini berencana pergi ke taman bermain seorang diri.

_Apa Hinata sedang janjian kencan dengan seseorang, ya?_ Neji memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang menyisir rambut dan memakai setelan _dress _selutut dari celah pintu.

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan dengan riang, sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke taman bermain di pusat kota. Ia malu jika harus meminta Neji atau Hiashi menemaninya, alhasil ia tak pernah ke taman bermain lagi. Namun, kini, ia merasa bersyukur bertemu dengan Sasuke. <em>Thumbelina boy<em> itu seperti pendamping yang ia idam-idamkan. Susah senang dijalaninya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok mungil yang kini nangkring di atas tas kecil yang ia apit di lengannya.

Tak ada perbedaan signifikan dari Sasuke selain hari ini pakaiannya terlihat lebih _casual_—entah ia dapat darimana.

Tanpa sadar rona merah menjalar di bagian pipi Hinata.

* * *

><p>Itu Neji, pemuda yang sekarang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mengikuti Hinata. Sangat diherankan, Hinata menaiki beberapa wahana sendirian. Tak ada tanda-tanda seorang pemuda datang dan menemani adik sepupunya itu berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan.<p>

Dilihatnya kemudian Hinata menaiki wahana bianglala, Neji pun ikut menaikinya.

* * *

><p>Sore hari, guratan jingga terlihat bergradasi dengan warna kuning dan merah di angkasa. Matahari yang terbenam membuat Hinata merasa nyaman memandangi panorama di depannya dari dalam <em>counter <em>bianglala.

Di depannya, sosok mungil Sasuke duduk, ikut memandang matahari terbenam yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"...Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua iris Hinata yang tengah memandanginya.

Ia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, sesekali ia meloncat hingga akhirnya bertengger di telapak tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat telapak tangan dimana Sasuke berdiri, sekarang.

"Apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengalihkan bola matanya, tapi wajahnya tetap menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Aku," dua telapak mungil Sasuke menyentuh pipi sang Hyuuga. Membuat kedua manusia—manusia dan peri—itu memerah wajahnya.

"Aku—"

_SREKKK!_

Pintu _counter_ bianglala terbuka. Rupanya mereka telah kembali sampai di bawah namun tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke mendecih dan berjalan di depan Hinata yang lalu berjalan mengejar pujaan hati mungilnya.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em> tunggu!" Hinata berteriak setengah berbisik mendapati Sasuke yang tetap berjalan cepat di depannya.

Hingga mereka berada di pinggir taman hiburan yang sepi, barulah Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu," singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga terdiam terkejut. Ia melayang ke awang-awang hingga beberapa saat.

Hinata lalu berjongkok, "Aku ... juga menyukai Sasuke-_kun_!"

Terbawa perasaan dan karena situasi memang mendukung, dua insan itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Andai saja—

"HINATA!"

—Neji tidak muncul dan merusak suasana. Tapi, yang terpenting, kenapa Neji di sini?

"Ne-neji-_nii_?" Hinata membelalak, begitupun Sasuke. Keduanya terpekur saat Neji menangkap basah mereka.

"Ma-mahluk apa itu?" Neji menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Neji-_nii, eto_..."

* * *

><p>"PERI?" Lagi-lagi Neji berteriak kaget. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ternyata yang namanya peri itu memang ada. Di sini, di sampingnya.<p>

"Jangan-jangan kau jadi bisa karate karena peri itu?"

"Itu tidak benar!" Hinata menyergah. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin dicap lemah sehingga mengandalkan bantuan dari Sasuke—meski kenyataannya seperti itu, sih.

"Jadi?"

"I-itu kekuatanku sendiri," bohong Hinata.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tutup mulut terperangah mendengar penuturan Hinata, barusan. Namun, ia kembali memasang wajah datar yang terlihat pula seperti wajah kesal.

"Begitu?" Neji masih memandang curiga.

"I-iya, Neji-_nii_."

Neji menghela nafas, segera ia tarik tangan Hinata untuk ia bawa pulang.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, kenapa kau diam terus?" Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke yang sedari pulang dari taman bermain tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

Hanya diam membisu.

"Sasuke~"

Masih mendiamkan Hinata, Sasuke memandangi bulan dari tempatnya kini duduk, di atas bunga mawar.

Didiamkan selama beberapa jam oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata tidak dapat membendung rasa sedihnya.

Perlahan, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang kemudian coba ia hapus.

"Kenapa diam saja? B-beritahu a-aku apa kesalahanku, S-sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke mengalihkan objeknya kepada Hinata yang masih sesenggukan.

Merasa tak tega, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa berbohong seperti itu?"

"A-aku malu karena aku tidak akan b-bisa menjadi kuat t-tanpa bantuanmu."

"Tapi, itu membuatku merasa seperti tidak dianggap, Hinata. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengenalkan diriku pada keluargamu," Sasuke melirih.

"...Sasuke?"

"Lupakan ucapanku. Sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah!" Kelopak mawar tertutup, pertanda Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu sementara waktu.

Hinata termangu, memikirkan usaha terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

_Apa ... yang sebaiknya kulakukan?_

* * *

><p><em>BUAGH!<em>

Hari ini sosok tegap Neji kembali terpelanting ke belakang. Hiashi yang ikut menonton jalannya pertandingan mau tak mau terkagum-kagum menyaksikan betapa kuat gadisnya, sekarang. Sudah tidak ada rasa ragu lagi baginya untuk menyerahkan perguruan tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada di _dojo_ itu, usai pertandingan.

"A-aku i-ingin mengakui sesuatu!" Hinata berseru, tiba-tiba. Membuat sekelilingnya menjadi sunyi.

Ia menoleh pada Neji sejenak, "Maaf karena sudah membohongimu, Neji-_nii_."

"Sebenarnya," Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada penonton dan ayahnya, "aku tidak kuat karena usahaku sendiri! A-ada seseorang yang telah membantuku hingga a-aku menjadi seperti i-ini!"

Semuanya terdiam, menunggu kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya.

"D-dia adalah kekasihku!"

Neji membulatkan mata, Hiashi tercengang, sementara penonton lain yang notabene sebenarnya menyukai Hinata patah hati mendadak.

Hinata membungkuk, "Ma-maaf s-sudah membohongi kalian s-semua!"

_TEP..._

Hinata mengangkat kepala untuk menyambut sosok menjulang Hiashi yang telah ada di depannya dengan tangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"_Tousan_ memaafkanmu. Kau tetap yang terbaik bagi Tousan."

Hiashi berbalik dan berjalan pergi, "Setelah ini, _Tousan_ tunggu di ruang kerja _Tousan_."

* * *

><p>"Jadi," Hiashi memangku wajah, "siapa pemuda beruntung yang telah membantumu itu?"<p>

Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke—yang berdiam dalam topi Hinata—merah padam seketika. Hinata benar-benar kelepasan saat mengucapkan kata "kekasih" tadi. Entah apa yang harus ia jelaskan setelah ini pada Sasuke.

"_T-tousan_ janji untuk t-tidak terkejut, y-ya?"

Hiashi menatap puteri semata wayangnya dengan lembut, "Tentu saja. Kenalkanlah dia kepada _Tousan_."

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di topi dan membukanya perlahan. Sasuke berdiri di sana, di atas kepala Hinata, hingga ia memilih turun dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hiashi.

"Salam kenal. Saya Sasuke Uchiha."

Hiashi terbahak secara spontan, membuat Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama dibuat bingung.

"_Kami-sama_, aku berhalusinasi bahwa kekasih Hinata itu Thumbelina versi laki-laki!" Hiashi masih terbahak.

"T-tapi, ini bukan halusinasi, _T-tousan_!"

Hiashi memandangi siluet Sasuke sembari tetap terbahak.

"Anakku, anakku menyukai Thumbelina laki-laki!"

Usai berkata demikian, Hiashi kembali terbahak, dan...

_BRUK!_

Pingsan.

* * *

><p>Setelahnya, Hiashi kembali pingsan saat mendapati sosok Sasuke yang memang bukan halusinasi. Namun, perlahan ia dapat menerima kehadiran sosok Sasuke yang memang <em>tidak biasa<em> itu.

Sasuke dan Hinata? Tentu saja mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih di musim penggugur tahun ini.

Bisnis beladiri Hiashi semakin laris karena sang penerus bukanlah mahluk biasa, dan hal itu mengundang ketertarikan orang-orang.

Nama _dojo_ yang semula "Hyuuga" berganti menjadi "_Marchen_".

Intisari kisah ini, semuanya larut bahagia. Senyuman di wajah mereka saat menghadiri resepsi pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata menutup kisah kali ini.

Kisah dimana seorang peri mungil dan manusia bersatu. Di musim gugur.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Maafin ane karena penpik ini super gaje. Ane nyoba bikin diksi yang ringan karena ceritanya sendiri emang ringan. Semoga berkenan.<p>

**Happy SHDL!**

_Review?_


End file.
